Henry Freeman: Even Fuller Life Consequences
by PinguThePimp
Summary: Follow the adventures of Henry Freeman, John Freeman's brother and President of Planet humen in this fan-made continuation of "Full Life Consequences"
1. Even Fuller Life Consequences

Planet humen was pace fell for years with combines gone the humen was happy and fun. Henry freeman was relexing when his friend barney dino came inside and said 'Henry freeman there is shot wepon sound in forest!1' Henry freeman went up and back on his feet. 'Shot wepon? I Henry freeman president of planet humen need to live up to even Fuller life Concequences' he went to bottom of his office to elicopter and flew up to Forrest with front flips. The forest was burny and very hot. He did a backflip off his elicopter and landed. 'This Forrest is burn and I need to replace these with happy things. But first I must fiend the boss who did this.' Henry freeman teleportaled backflip to his elicopter and flew around the countryside. He found the next boss sitting down. He went to him and saw bad thing. It was JohnFreeman! 'Dad is Taht you?!' He replied 'Henry freeman you let combine tower blow me up, combine homeworld take me and make me better and stronger through science!. I make you and barney dino combine people. Prepare to diev!' Henry Freman was scare,for first time because he did not like this. Combine teleportaled through another tower that this time was big unto sun from combine world. 'There is humen get him'combine shouted and Henry freeman picked up wepon and fired it like a masheen gun. He dropped wepon and said ' I need to kill fast and bullets too slow' he did matricks and went slow motion and kicked everyone in combine faces. He was in slow mow while he killed combine. He jumped up to his helicopter but it got shotted down by granaids. He front flipped of elicopter and landed. He got his StatTrak nife out staibeed the combines in brain and ran back to city humen. 2 be contiued?


	2. City 18

Henry freeman backflipped to the subbastments of his office and went on a computer. He received emails from barney dino that another humen city had fall. Henry freeman was scared for first time, because his favourite store was there. He shutdown his computer and went to his jet and said. 'My friend is in trouble there. I need to live up to my family name and face even fuller life consequences!.' Henry freeman took off and flew like the speed of light, but a cop jet was hidden in clouds. He hovered and the cop asked him. ' you are like speed of sound and I need to stop you.' Henry freeman saw that cop was combine and said ' I cannot give flying licence officer.' Why not the cop asked. 'BecUse u r combine' Henry shot the cop jet and the science of cop jet flew off and exploded with a boom!' My friend is in trouble here!' He went to city off 18 and landed is jet in city highway. The city was darkened and sad. Henry freeman say a child crying so he went him. 'My parents are gone and I am sad' the boy said. 'Domt worry I will save city and humen will be happy and nice again.' The boy became like happy souls and jumped away with rocket boots. 'Panet humen is in trouble and I need to saber it!' Henry freeman said. He walked faster to another big combine building that was big unto moon and went in. Ther was humen fighting combine people. 'Henry freeman over hear' they said. Henry ran and they said they needed to press the glowy botton to stop from explording. Henry freeman put fists together and screamed like a samurai. He sliced the combine with bear hands and they ran like scardy cats. He climbed up tower where he saw his father john freeman. 'dad u must stop glowy botton and save humen like you did last time!' 'Henry you did not leave when I told you to. Now u and barney will become combine zombie!' He teleportaled like uncle gorden and hit Henry with crewbar Henry graped it and it flew into the sun. ' u r too late Henry freeman, now u must pay with full life consequences!' The tower separated and flew into space. Henry fell down but was caught by combine soldier. Very sadly evil combine man died. 'U r combine and I need to kill you cause u r evil.' Henry said to comfart the soldier. He got nife out and stay bed the man in head and laid pants and happy things to hide his sad body. I need to go after my dad to stop him in space! Henry freeman picked up his phone and called barney dino. 'Can u get me to space barney?' Barney replied yes and said to comeback to last humen city.


End file.
